All over me
by WWRBD
Summary: Quinn and Rachel talk after being broken up for almost a year. Crappy summary I know but give it a try. Sorry for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes..


**Characters don't belong to me, they belong to Ryan Murphy and co. I just borrowed them for my own amusement.**

XXX

Quinn had been sent to the nurses office during her last class of the day. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before due to her unborn daughter kicking, and moving around a lot. She was tired and she felt nauseous. The nurse was listening to a country music station and doing crossword puzzles. Quinn was lost in the lyrics of the song that was quietly playing, she'd never heard it before but made a mental note to add it to her music collection. Her thoughts were on one person as the lyrics washed over her.

_I used to pull away when she would kiss my face and touch my hair, she didn't care who _

_saw, she was all over me_

_And I used to let it get all over me_

_And now to prove that I love her_

_I'd crawl on my knees for the whole world to see_

_Now that she's all over me._

Standing up, Quinn gave the nurse a small smile and left the office. She was on a mission, she was tired of being the person everyone expected her to be. She had lost everything because of who she pretended to be. She had wanted people to like her, to notice her, so she did things she wasn't proud of. She ostracized the one person who ever really knew her, who never judged her or pushed her to be anything other than herself. The one person who had ever really, truly loved her.

Glee had started almost thirty minutes ago and the only person who wasn't present was Quinn. Mercedes had explained she wasn't feeling to good and had been sent to the nurse. Rachel wanted to push the girl for more information but held her tongue, at least about that subject. She stood in the middle of the room, talking about their upcoming regionals competition, she was aware she was being ignored by everybody but she carried on regardless, maybe if she talked enough something would get through. Every so often Santana would yell a random insult at her just to keep her self entertained. Continuing on and smiling her trademark smile, Rachel pushed her disappointment to the back of her mind and went on as if every person in the room were enraptured with her. Still it was hard when people were rolling their eyes at her and calling her all kinds of ridiculous names, most of which didn't make any sense at all. Looking to Finn for a little support, Rachel wasn't surprised when he just shrugged at her and went back to trying to figure out what it was he had spilled on his shirt, every now and then he would dart his tongue out to try get a taste of the stain. Rachel scrunched her nose up in disgust at the boy, then turned back to address the rest of the room again. "Come on you guys, we need to be ready for regionals. We're good but only because we have me as the lead, I can't carry this whole team, not in a major competition where we'll be up against Vocal Adrenalin. You always complain that I take over and get all of the solo's, which by the way I should, I am the best singer after all. Now I'm giving you the opportunity to share your ideas" She looked to Mr Schuester for guidence but he also wasn't paying her any attention. "Mr Schuester! I think it would be benificial if you were to help me get my point across, you know as well as I do how unready we are, we can't..." Rachel trailed off as something flew by her face, inches from her nose. She bent down to pick the projectile up, her eyes finding Santana who had a smirk on her face. "Listen dwarf, we don't care. I'm sick of hearing you talk, now, can you give me my nail file back?" She paused and then scoffed "Actually you can keep it, you needs to pretty up those Hobbit hands" Rachel rolled her eyes and ignored the girl. Pushing her shoulders back she prepared to start listing off what she expected the rest of the team to do. Before she could get her first word out she was spun around and soft shaky lips had pressed themselves against hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel heard a mixture of "What the hell, gross, mailman and hot" echo around the choir room. She stood stock still, she knew who was kissing her, she would never forget those sweet lips, she'd dreamt about them for almost a year. Rachel remembered the day they were taken away from her. The only explanation as to why she would'nt feel them meld to hers so perfectly again was "_I can't do this anymore, it's wrong. I don't love you, I'm sorry"._ That had been the day Rachel Berry, free spirited, outgoing, in love and happy had turned into Rachel Berry, heartbroken and alone. She had decided after not hearing from the girl she considred the love of her life for almost a month that she would focus on getting out of this town and away from her pain and confusion, she became Rachel 'Gold star' Berry, bound for Broadway and bigger better things. Then high school had started back up and the once fairly liked girl was hit with her very first slushie facial, while a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders watched on and laughed, but she only saw one, the one person who had the ability to break her and put her back together, only now she didn't think she'd ever be whole again.

Coming back to her senses Rachel pushed Quinn away from her, they both had tears rolling down their cheeks and both of them were shaking. They stood staring at each other while the rest of New Directions sat open mouthed in several states of shock, and in some cases disgust and anger. Rachel pointed a shaky finger at Quinn, anger, hurt and confusion evident on her face. "Y-you can't...Why?" She took a deep breath and tried again. " Why did you do that Quinn? You can't just come up and kiss me after ten months of hurting me and degrading me, breaking my heart over and over again" Rachel started crying more. "You broke up with me Quinn, you left and you forgot everything we were, everything we were going to be" Audible gasps were heard around the room "Are you fucking kidding me? Tubbers and Manhands?" Santana sneered. Quinn turned her fiercest glare onto the latina, who rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else.

Turning her attention back to the shorter girl, Quinn tried to find her voice. "I'm so sorry Rachel.." A fresh wave of tears fell from sad dark eyes as she heard her name uttered from Quinns mouth. Quinn wanted to comfort her but knew she couldn't. "I don't expect you to forgive me or want me back, but I'm done. I'm done being 'Quinn Fabray'. I just want to be me, I want to be Quinn, I want to be that girl you fell in love with before she fucked up. I'm done lying and pretending..I'm done hurting you, I'm done hurting myself" Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, she'd given up trying to stem her tears and so they just fell shamelessly from her pain filled eyes. "You didn't just hurt me Quinn, you _broke_ me, you ripped me apart from the inside. From the moment you told me you didn't love me you destroyed every good thing I ever felt or thought, the moment you walked away from me, taking my heart with you, I've watched and listened as every day you shattered another peice of it and I could do nothing to stop it." The guilt and shame that Quinn felt was killing her, but she didn't care, she deserved it, she deserved worse in her opinion. She looked behind her to where her teammates were being ushered out the door by Mr Schuester. He nooded at the two girls and closed the door behind him so they were left alone. Sitting down and focusing her her attention back on the heartbroken girl in front of her, Quinn pulled a seat forward for her too, and then sat back again. "I am so so sorry. I know it doesn't make it all right but it's true, I'm sorry I ever did those things to you, there's no excuse for how I left or how I acted afterwards, but I never stopped loving you Rach. I tried to, I did, but the more I tried the harder it got and so I made the second biggest mistake I've ever made and I ended up pregnant and alone.." Rachel got out of her chair abrubtly, anger flashing in her eyes. Instictively Quinn shrank back into her own chair as Rachel moved closer to her. "You ended up alone? Are you serious? You did that to yourself Quinn, you push people away with your lies and fear. I'm sorry that you're going through what you are, I can't imagine how it feels to have your parents love you with conditions, I'm sorry they brainwashed you for so long and made you believe the things you do..or did, but don't come to me and tell me how you're alone." Rachel went back to sit down, subconciously moving her seat closer to Quinn. "You didn't have to be alone, even though I was dying inside I offered you help and friendship, Noah offered to help and be there for you but you pushed us away."

Eyes going wide and landing on the girl, who after everything, she still loved more than anything or anyone in the world, Rachel started to shake her head. "Is this why you're doing this? Because you don't want to be alone? Because you thought I'd forget everything and help you and show you that you were never really alone? I can't do this Quinn, I can't keep letting you hurt me, I can't take anymore, it's too much." Reaching for Rachel Quinn shook her head vehemently. "What? No! Rachel that's not it. I swear I am done hurting you, I want to make it right. I want you to be able to look at me without flinching or tears filling your eyes. I know I destroyed everything, I hate myself for what I did to you. I look in the mirror and I hate who I see, I don't even know who it is looking back at me. I'll do everything I can to prove to you that I am sorry, and hopefully someday you'll be able to trust me again. Or at least want to try being friends in the future." Wiping her tears away she shrugged "I still love you, I always have, probably always will. I'm sorry for ever making you feel like I didn't or that nobody else ever could. You deserve the world Rach and everything in it, you deserve everything you could ever dream of having. There's someone else out there who will love you how you deserve to be loved, probably not as much as I love you but I don't think anyone ever could." She gave her a small sad smile. "You'll go to New York and meet someone and get married and have cute Broadway babies" She gave Rachel another half hearted smile and stood up, getting ready to leave. She took Rachel's hand and kissed her knuckles. " I'm sorry for bursting in here and kissing you, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to talk to you, but seeing you stood there, I couldn't help myself. I'm giving you your heart back Rach, I need you to start putting it back together, I want you to find someone to help you fix all the damage I caused it. I thought I could be the one to do that but I just keep hurting you and you deserve better. I'm gonna go. I love you." Quinn got as far as the door before Rachel finally spoke, she had sat silently and kept her eyes on her hands that had been in her lap. Her voice was a broken whisper but Quinn heard her as if she had yelled. "I don't want it back" She lifted her gaze to Quinns tear stained but still flawlessly beautiful face. "You broke it, you fix it. You're not running from me again Quinn, you can't. I need you to fight for me, for us. I never stopped loving you either."

The pregnant girl leaned heavily against the door, a small sob escaping her throat. "W-what does this mean Rach, what happens now?" Coming to stand in front of the crying girl, Rachel shook her head. "I don't know what it means right now, but maybe, in time, we can start rebuilding us, maybe we can get back what we had, or have something stronger, but it's going to take time Quinn and it's not going to be easy, like I said, I love you, but you broke every part of me and I need you to be patient while I try to find all the peices to put everything back together."

Quinn couldn't hold in her tears or the sobs as her body started to shake with the effort. Rachel made a split second decision and wrapped the girl in her arms as she slid to the floor. Quinn gripped Rachel's waist and buried her face in her hair, throwing out apologies and declerations of love through her sobs. "I promise you Rachel, I will do anything you ask. God, I love you so much, I'm so sorry" Rachel let her own tears fall silently while she stroked her fingers through golden tresses. "I know. We'll be okay, we'll be okay" She kissed the top of her head and they both sat there holding each other as they cried for everything they'd lost and everything they wanted to get back. "I love you Quinn"

" I love you too Rachel, I love you too."


End file.
